


Hot and Cold Nights

by theoriginalicecreamqueen



Series: Coldwave Week [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: ColdWave Week 2017, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalicecreamqueen/pseuds/theoriginalicecreamqueen
Summary: Len has trouble sleeping the night before a heist.





	Hot and Cold Nights

Len had always been - by far - a lighter sleeper than Mick. It was one of the many ways they were opposites. It was, like almost everything else that made them so different, something that made them work well together. Right now though, it was making Len seriously consider mariticide. Len had already committed patricide, so it didn’t feel like too much of a stretch. Only he really did love Mick, and Len hadn’t been able to feel that way about Lewis since he was very young.

 

They had a heist in about four hours now, and Mick was utterly unable to stop his sniffling. Len knew his husband had a bad cold, and usually the uncharacteristically soft sniffles would have been adorable. When they had so little time left before a several-million dollar heist though, it was decidedly less cute. Mick’s cold would have been a lot less unpleasant on their vacation to Iceland that this heist was supposed to pay for.

 

“Mick,” Len hissed, fed up after the millionth snuffle of the night was accompanied by Mick turning over, taking all three layers of their shared covers with him. Mick didn’t move, and Len had to hold himself back from thwacking him as hard as possible. Instead, Len poked his partner between his lowest two ribs. Mick was ticklish there, although he’d never admit it to anyone.

 

“Wake up!”

 

“Mmm… too early, Lenny. Go back to sleep,” Mick mumbled tiredly as he rolled over again. This time, his asshole husband managed to roll completely on top of him.

 

“Omph!” Len grunted, the air leaving his lungs completely as Mick’s heavy weight settled onto him with Mick’s wriggling. “Get off me, you fucking oaf,” Len gasped, failing completely at his attempts to wriggle out from under Mick.

 

“Shh… It’s sleepy time,” Mick argued.

 

“Mick, I swear to all things holy, if you don’t get off me so I can actually get some fucking sleep too, I will not be responsible for my actions!”

 

“Lenny?” Mick said, confusion evident in his voice as he finally opened his eyes. “Whatcha doin’ down there?”

 

Len growled in response, wiggling again to try and get out from under his husband. It did not have the desired effect, even with Mick awake now. Mick grinned broadly as he rolled his body in tandem. Len was not in the mood for that now though, no matter how good Mick’s solid form felt against him. They needed sleep before the heist, and then they could have their fun.

 

“So that’s what you’re doin’, huh?”

 

“No, you ass. I haven’t slept at all yet because somebody can’t stop making noise for five minutes. Plus, now you’re managing to hog the covers and lay completely on top of me. I’d be impressed with how much you are able to be a pest if I hadn’t helped raise Lisa,” Len snapped as he finally managed to push Mick off. Mick went along with the shove this time, rolling gently off of Len.

 

“Oh,” he acknowledged, pushing the blankets back in Len’s direction as he shifted to the far side of the bed. “Sorry Lenny. I’ll shove over. You get some rest, ‘kay?”

 

Len’s chest tightened. Fuck, he shouldn’t have said that. It wasn’t Mick’s fault that Len couldn’t sleep. Well, it was. It was completely Mick’s fault that Len wasn’t asleep hours ago like he’d planned, but Mick hadn’t meant to do it.

 

“Mick, baby,” Len whispered in Mick’s ear as he shifted to his partner’s side of the bed, tucking himself around Mick. “I’m sorry. I’m just being a grouch. Don’t listen to me, alright? It’s not your fault I’m being shitty.”

 

“Is too. My cough is keeping you awake?” Mick asked. Len snorted a little at Mick’s description. Even half asleep, Mick was refusing to say he had a cold to avoid Len’s punning.

 

“It’s alright. We both just need some sleep, okay? We’ve only got about three and a half hours now until our the heist,” Len reminded him.

 

Mick snorted, loud and unabashed, and so beautiful that Len felt his heart speed up in his chest in a way he’d never admit to aloud. “With that safe? Please, we could both have skipped sleeping for the past week, and you’d still be able to crack it and get us out before the Flash or the CCPD could catch up.”

 

This time it was Len’s turn to laugh at his partner. It was a loud, unabashed sound that Len so rarely let out. He muffled the sound in Mick’s scared chest, ignoring the silent shaking beneath him as Mick laughed at Len. It didn’t really matter anyways. Spousal privilege dictated that Mick could keep laughing at Len, and that neither would ever admit it aloud. Except to Lisa, but both knew better than to mess with his sister.

 

“Alright, Lenny. Soon as you fall asleep, I promise I will too.”

 

Len wanted to argue with that. Mick needed to sleep too. It didn’t matter that he already had a couple of hours on Len’s ill-fated attempts at sleeping. Mick was sick, and he needed all the rest he could get to rebuild his strength.

 

Only, Len was too tired. Between the comfort of Mick’s voice and having him in his embrace, he couldn’t seem to stop himself from drifting. His mind was becoming beautifully blank as he was eased into unconsciousness. He barely noticed Mick shift to gather Len in his own arms instead. It didn’t matter much anyways. With Mick there, he would always be safe. Len couldn’t contain the sleepy smile that formed on his face as he drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think! Feel free to check me out on tumblr at theoriginalicecreamqueen.


End file.
